Vinyl
By The Terrarian Pony Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: season 1; ep. 1: Vinyl Scratch's Party Episode 2: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: More than Friends Story: It was just another blissful night in Equestria. Everypony was asleep in their beds, little foals dreaming of tommorrow... unless you count the one pony who can stay up passed midnight partying, playing loud music in her ginormous house, with at least 50-60 ponies inside. Vinyl Scratch had her bass set to max, and the lights and sounds neighborhood. Octavia wasn't able to sleep hearing such a noise. Even the creatures of the night wouldn't go near the awful sound. She did the only thing any sane person would do in a moment like this... run up to her home in her nightgown and banging loudly on the door and screaming. Octavia:" TURN THAT BLASTED MUSIC DOWN! SOME PONIES ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" But the music wasn't stopping, Vinyl just kept going. Finally, Octavia had become fed up with this. She bucked the door open. Octavia rushed in passed the living room, through the kitchen, and into the large dining room that was too oversized to be in a normal house. She might as well be living in a mansion. So many ponies were in her way, and she was trying to scream at Vinyl Scratch, but she had the music too loud, and had her earphones on. Finally, Octavia got so ticked, she knocked over one of the stereos, making everypony turn to her including Vinyl Scratch. Octavia pointed a hoof at the white-coated mare. Octavia:" Everynight! Every! Single! Night! This is all I hear! And you know what? I am tired! Tired, and tired of it! Can't you ponies just go to sleep, instead of staying up with your loud parties, eating pizza, and just being plain rude to those who just want to get some rest? Shame on you!" She then waved a hoof at the crowd, who were making angry faces at the sudden party pooper. Octavia:" Shame on all of you! I can not stand for this any longer! Either shut it down, or I shut YOU down!" Everypony started murmering, and making angry faces at Octavia. They started to protest until Vinyl stepped in. Vinyl:" Everypony stop." They all stopped murmering, and looked at Vinyl in shock. Vinyl removed her blue glasses, revealing her pink eyes. Vinyl:" Everypony, she's right. Shame on us." She walked over to Octavia, putting a hoof around her neck, whilst looking at her former audience. Vinyl:" How dare we deprive this poor mare of her sleep. You totally deserve better than this miss, and I am so sorry." Octavia:" Well you should be... wait... what?" Vinyl walked back to her DJ equiptment, sliding her red shades back on her eyes. Vinyl:" I'm a bad pony everyone, for causing this mare's lack of sleep. I made this mare suffer, because I wanted to have some fun, and I apologize... but the thing is..." Vinyl paused for a dramatic moment. Vinyl:" I'M HAVIN' TOO MUCH DARN FUN TO CARE!!!" Everypony else cheered at the white mare as she turned the music back on, and the other ponies picked up Octavia, and threw her out of Vinyl's clubhouse. Octavia:" You haven't seen the last of me DJ!" And that's how Vinyl Scratch and Octavia met face-to-face for the first time. Octavia ran back to her own house, and picked up her iphone. (Yes they have phones. Don't give me crud, because I'll give you the same.) Octavia:" Yes hello, I'd like to report a house party... mmmmhhhhmmm... that's the one, yes... thank you, ba bye." She then put down the phone, and rubbed her forehooves together. Octavia:" Take that DJ! Now I just have to watch as the party dies." After cooking up some popcorn, Octavia pulled up a chair by the window to watch. She watched as the police ponies broke up the party, and there was Vinyl Scratch, being scolded harshly by one of the cops. The cop had stomped the mare's blue shades into the ground, breaking the left lense. Octavia didn't care. She finished her popcorn, and headed straight to bed for a well-deserved rest. The next morning, Octavia was much better rested than she ever was. She let out a great yawn, as she stretched. Octavia:" Wow, I can't believe I actually had such a nice rest. I'm still a teensy bit tired... but I'll survive." There was a knock at the door. Octavia then started to worry. Did she over do it last night, would Vinyl have come back to get revenge. Thoughts whirled in her mind as she approached the door cautiously. Peaking through the peep hole, she saw Vinyl standing outside, a sad look on her face. She wasn't crying, but she almost looked as if she wanted to. Octavia slowly opened the door. Octavia:" Yes?" Vinyl:" Hey." Octavia:" Umm... hey." Vinyl:" I wanted talk about last night... and every other night." Octavia:" Ok." Vinyl:" I'm sorry about keeping you up all the time. All I really wanted was to have some fun, you know." Octavia crossed her hooves, and raised an eyebrow. Octavia:" Are you really sorry this time, like, really?" Vinyl gave a sad shrug. Vinyl:" Yeah... I guess. Look, I just... I want you to give me another chance, and maybe... maybe we could even be friends." Octavia then looked suprised. This pony, the one who annoyed her for way to long, wanted another chance. A chance to make up for what she did. Octavia:" You... wha- I... I'll think about it." Vinyl:" Well... ok just, don't take to long thinking. You know 'cause, thinking hurts sometimes." Vinyl chuckled a bit, and Octavia even gave a slight smile, but tried to hide it as best she could. Vinyl:" Name's Vinyl Scratch by the way." She held out her hoof. Octavia seemed suprised. Octavia:" Umm... Octavia... Octavia Clef." She shook Vinyl's hoof, and without another word, the DJ pony started to walk away. Octavia stood for a moment, then spoke to Vinyl's attention. Octavia:" Miss... Scratch, was it?" Vinyl turned her head back, a confused expression on her face. Octavia:" Umm... how about we meet up later at the hayburger joint? Say... 1:00-ish? Vinyl's eyes widened. Clearly she didn't expect this, but still she smiled, then nodded. It became clear to Octavia that Vinyl did more talking through her music, than through actual words. When Vinyl got into her house, she closed and locked the door, and trotted over to her computer desk. It wasn't long before she turned on her PC, and start playing Minecraft. She wondered if Octavia played. If not, she would have to teach her... if they became friends that is. Later, Octavia was at the hayburger restruant, and Vinyl was in shortly after. They ordered their food, and started eating. After their meal, they had a small chat. Octavia:" So... how've you been?" Vinyl:" Good, I guess. I was suprised you invited me." Octavia frowned a bit. Octavia:" I'm suprised you came at all. I thought you wouldn't like me after what had happened last night." Octavia looked down at her hooves that were resting on the table in front of her, her eyes on the verge of tears. Octavia:" I thought... maybe I went too far." Vinyl:" To be totally honest... you were right. I shouldn't be depriving other ponies of their sleep. It's just..." Vinyl paused for a moment, looking down at her own hooves. Vinyl:" You see, music is a way to help me forget something bad that happened to me a while ago." Octavia:" What happened?" Vinyl looked up at the grey mare with sad eyes. Octavia:" You lost somepony." Vinyl closed her eyes and nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. That was all Octavia needed. She put a hoof on Vinyl's shoulder. Octavia:" I'm very sorry for your loss." Octavia then smiled. Octavia:" Oh... I almost forgot. I got you something." She buried her face into a bag next to her chair, and then pulled a pair of shades, just like the ones Vinyl had lost, except these ones were red. She pushed the glasses across the table to Vinyl, and the white mare looked shocked. She looked up at Octavia, and smiled with tears in her eyes. Reaching across the table, Vinyl pulled Octavia into a hug, making the grey mare feel awkward, and embarrissed. Vinyl:" Thank you." Octavia then patted the white mare on the back, still a little discomforted, but her discomfort could wait. They spent the rest of their time talking about music, and what kind they play. Vinyl even suggested teaching Octavia to play using her equiptment, while Octavia taught her to play the cello. Octavia seemed to like this idea, and they decided they would become friends after all. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions